Sakura Princess Diaries
by KeroEspeon
Summary: Base on Princess Diaries.REAL CH 10 up within 48HRs check back and R
1. School

This is based in the Movie Princess Diaries. I will change it here and   
there to fit the CCS style. Sakura is really shy in this story not as  
outgoing as normal. She has the clow cards(sakura cards) and kero but   
no Yue/Julian no tory. Sorry Guys. Her and Li have never MET but she knows  
him all to well..Meilin is a snob (as normal) but she is popular and a  
cheerleader. Madison is stil the same always :) its an S+S might be E+T   
later on. Please R&R so I know if I should continue.   
  
*RING RING*  
Sakura reaches her hand up tiredly and slaps her alarm clock. "HOEE..  
Why does school have to be so early.." She sits up in her bed her brown  
colored hiar shining in the sunlight and her Emeral green eyes Shined  
like the brightest stars, her skin was pale but pinkish and her lips   
were soft and thin to fit her slim curvy body. She looks around   
for Kero who is usaully up by now playing is video games. "Kero..Kero..  
KERO" Sakura screams finally and he pops his little head out of the   
dresser. "What do you want Sakura? I was having a good dream about   
Cake lots of CAKE and PUDDING" (licks his lips) Sakura smiled at the  
little Guardian Beast "Do you think of anything other then food?"  
Kero looks as tho he is thinking hard and finally replies "NOPE" Sakura  
Sweatdrops and does an Anime Fall. She is thinking "Well I better get up  
and get ready for school" She walked to the bath room and ran her a hot  
shower.. she brushed her teeth and came out in a towel to get uniform.  
After she was dressed she grabbed her books and ran downstairs. Her father  
had her breakfest ready and on the table waiting. "Good Morning Sweety"  
Aiden gave her a sweet smile. "Morning Dad... morning Mom" she says as   
she looks at a picture of her mother. *Her Mother passed away 2 years  
ago.... she didn't know her very well she was always gone But, Sakura   
loved her just the same* "HHOOOEEEEEE I am ganna be late" Sakura yells  
as she runs out the door with her rollerblades on.   
  
While on her way to school she saw her best friend Madison and waved her   
down. She has long jet black hair to her waist and is about Sakura's  
height.. she may be a few pounds heavier then her friend but not much.   
Her Bright blue eyes sparkled as she saw Sakura coming closer to her.   
"Hello Madison" Sakura said with a smile. "Well good morning to you   
Sakura, you sure do seem happy today" Her friends woons and pulls out   
her hand held video camera. "Oh I am just as happy as always Madison..  
nothing to be sad about and nothing to be Extra happy about either"  
Sakura giggled. Madison just smiled at her and video taped.. she had   
been taping Sakura since she was 11 and she is now 16. Her best times  
were when she and her friend along with Kero captured and transformed   
all the cloud cards into Sakura Star Cards. They haeded around the corner  
to school and saw Meilin and her possi hanging around on the steps.   
Meilin is a snobby rich girl.. she is on the cheerleading sqaud. Her  
hiar is black with her red ruby eyes to show how *Cough* Evil she is.  
She goes around making fun of the "Little People" that includes Sakura.  
Sakura isnt the most popular girl in school but she is the prettiest   
and the sweetest. Altho Meilin doesn't think so and thinks she has to   
be extra mean to her.   
  
Sakura looks and sees LI Syaoron the most popular boy in school. He has  
hazel brown hiar the most deep brown eyes anyone has ever seen. He is  
a few inches taller then Sakura and has a very well built body. He traines  
with his Sword alot. Sakura was staring at Li and getting weak at the  
knees. "Sakura, HELLO come back to earth Sakura" Madison said as she   
tapped Sakura on the shoulder. Sakura jumped and turned to her friend.  
She gave Madison a sheepish grin. "Sakura how many times do I have to   
tell you... he is to stuck up to go out with you and besides Meilin is  
dating him I think" Madison told her friend as she patted her shoulder.  
Sakura frowned at the thought and finally entered the main hall way. It  
was a very big private school. Her mother had sent the money to send her  
there. She walked past Li and Meilin and tried to keep her eyes forward.  
But to no avail she glanced at Li. He saw this and smiled a rare smile at  
her. Sakura almost fell over dead. Meilin however wasnt to happy about that.  
"That Avalon... I'll get if she thinks she can have Li"  
  
Sakura and Madison had all there classes together. Math was first  
period. "HHOOEE" "Why do we have math to many numbers spinning at once.  
ahhh" Sakura said just enough so Madison and those in seats by her   
could hear. Li sat behind Sakura and Meilin next to Li Behind Madison   
who set beside Sakura(A/N Get it? LOL) Li looked at Sakura and smiled   
then tapped her on the shoulder. "HOE" Sakura turns around. "It's not  
that hard you just have to take your time and work out each problem."  
Li said to her. Sakura was in heaven she heard what he said but was   
floating on cloud nine. She smiled and thanked him then turned forward.   
She smiled a huge grin across her face. Sakura was very shy and didn't  
like to make a scene or talk with anyone else watching her. BUT, Sadly  
her next class was Debate. She had to speak about why girls should know  
how to defend themselves. Zach, one of Li's few friends stood up to speak  
about why they shouldn't be able to protect themselves. He was a jokster  
and always wanted a good laugh *He never got away with lieing as he tried  
when he was younger* He stated "Girl's shouldn't be able to defend them-  
selves becuase we guys need easier access. If they can fight we are in  
trouble and it wont be so easy." Almost all the guys applauded him  
except Li who didn't really think so much like other guys. Well, now its  
Sakura's turn to get up and speak. She slowly walked up to the front   
Madison cheering her on with her video camera taping. She stood looking  
at the class.. she looked at Li who smiles at her then looked at Meilin.  
Meilina shot her an icey death glare. "Hoe what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please R&R So I know if I should continue.. thanks! 


	2. A Princess?

Sakura tried to speak but all she could do was manage an "Ummm.Uh..ummm"  
Everyone was staring at starting to laugh and point. She felt so bad  
not being able to talk and letting Madison down. Meilin yelled to the  
class "Oh look the "FREAK" doesn't know how to speak..maybe she needs  
to go back to Grammer School..hehehehehehe" she giggles along with the   
rest of the class. Minus Madison and Li of corse. Sakura starts to feel  
dizzy want almost passes out before running out of the class. Everyone  
errupted in laughter. Madison stands up and runs out after her friend.  
"Hey Sakura" Madison sreams down the hall "Are you ok?" Sakura turns  
tears filled her eyes "Do I look ok? What do you think? Huh? I get up  
and look more like a freak then normal and everyone was laughing at me"  
She cried. Madison smiled and looked at Sakura "Not Everyone...." she   
winked at her friend which made her smile and blush a bit. Just then  
Sakura's name was called from down the hall "Sakura Wait up" She turns   
to see Li walking toward her. "Hey are you alright?" Sakura blushed  
like mad and looked up at him. "Yea, I am ok I'm used to it by now"  
she frowned. "No don't listen to anything Meilin says she is just  
julouse thats all." Sakura looked at Li confused "Julouse of what?"  
Li just smiled and walked back to class. "HOE.. he just spoke to me."  
Madison was giggling behind her video camera. The end of school bell  
rang and Sakura and Madison ran out to the gate. "Well, I gatta get home  
I will see you tomarrow" Madison exclaimed. "Yea tomarrow bye Madison"  
Sakura replied as she waved bye to her friend.   
  
"Dad, I'm home" Sakura yelled as she walked into the door. "Welcome  
home sweety, I am glad you are home. We have a guest that would like   
to talk with you." Sakura looked at her dad a bit confused. "Who is it?"  
Aiden looked toward the living room "It's your Grandmoother, your mothers  
mom." "HOE here to see me what for?" Aiden looked back to Sakura "I am   
not sure you need to go and talk to her." He smiiled. Sakura slowly  
walked into her living room and layed her eyes on a women she looked to  
be young, but she is not.. she has short brown hiar with Emeral green   
eyes just like Sakura's she is slender and tall,and wore a dark blue   
dress with fancy diamond jewlery. "Hello, My dearest Sakura." She said.  
Sakura looked at her shyly. "Umm hello." she said nervously. "Please  
sit down here, and don't need to be nervouse...I am so glad to finally  
meet you, we have missed alot." Sakura nodded at this comment. "Well  
grandma, how have you been? and why the sudden visit?" Her Grandmother  
smiled "I have come to tell you something very important about your life  
that you must know." Sakura looked dumbfounded "And what would that be?"  
"Well Sakura, you know your mother was the Princess of Geno and that is  
why she couldn't ever been here for you." Sakura's mouth dropped as she  
stared. "My mother was a princess?" Her grandmother smiled. "Yes she  
was and that makes you..." "A Princess?" Sakura interupted. "Yes you   
are the rightful heir to the thrown."   
  
Sakura set there just staring for a while trying to let this news sink  
in. "There is a ball I want to present you at.. if you choose to be the  
princess... and I can give you lessons on manners, clothing, languages,   
and any other things you need to know." She said. Sakura was so shocked.  
"Me oh my gosh I can't do this I can't run a country..... I can't even  
talk in a small class of people." Aiden walked in "Sakura, will you   
atleast think about it and attend the princess lessons and at the ball  
you can decide if you still wish to be the princess." Sakura thought  
about it for a moment "That sounds fair I guess," she frowned "Wonderful,  
but please don't tell anyone this must be a secret we can't let the press  
know." Sakura looked at her "DUH, Like I want anyone to know." Aiden  
smiled hoping she would take her right as hier to the thrown in Gano.   
  
Later that evening her grandmother had left and she was telling Kero   
everything. "WOW Really, thats so KAWAII Sakura you have to do this..  
it will be the coolest thing ever to happen to you." Kero sang as he  
danced around the room. Sakura smiled a bit "Kero calm down I haven't   
decided anything..I have to think about this." Kero frowned "Well you   
better make the right choice." Sakura smiled again sweetly at the  
little Beast. "Ok Kero, I going to bed I have along day ahead of me   
tomarrow with school and Princess lessons GoodNight." "NITE" Kero said  
as he slipped into his dresser to sleep also. Meanwhile at Meilins   
house her and a few friends were there talking about a way to get Sakura.  
"I can't beleave he looked at my LI and he smiled at her UGH I can't sit  
around and let that Brat Sakura still my Li!!" Meilin fumed. Her friends  
all shook there heads agreeing with everything, just to be cool. They  
set and thought hard of a plan.... "HEY, I got it." Meilin squeled.  
  
OOPS Gatta wait til the next chapter, I need some reviews so I can be  
inspired to write more, Thankies R&R 


	3. Showing It All

*Next Morning*  
  
"Sakura.. get up your ganna be late again... Hello rise and shine..WAKE UP" Kero   
finally yelled in Sakura's ear. Sakura jumped up and swung her hand making kero fly   
into the wall. "Ouch" he said as he rubs the back of his head. Sakura looks at him and   
smiles sheepishly "Sorry Kero I was having a bad dream about going to school in my   
underwear." Kero arched his eyebrown "Ohhhh K, What do you people do at school."  
She laughed and got up to get ready for school.. a few minutes later she ran downstairs.  
"Morning Dad Morning Mom." She said. "Well, you look like you had   
a good nights sleep." Sakura smiled at Aiden "I did .. HOE..now I better go I am ganna  
be late we have an assembly today." She grabbed her bag and started out the door.  
Madison was waiting for her to come by. "Morning Madison" "Morning Sakura" "I see   
you have your trusty camera huh? So you don't miss anything." Sakura smiled. "But,  
of corse my dear friend." Madison said with sparkles in her eyes. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
They finally arrived at school. Meilin was standing on the steps as always chatting  
pointlessly with her friends. She looked over and saw Sakura and smiled evily at her.  
"HOE.. why was Meilin smiling at me so mean? I didn't do anything." Sakuar looked at  
Madison hoping she had the answer. "Don't worry about her Sakura she is harmless, she  
can't do anything." Sakura smiled beleaving her friend was right and walked into school.  
Li was watching the whole incedent, and he knew Meilin was up to no good. He walked  
to her and asked "What do you think you are planning to do to Sakura?" Meilin smiled  
innocently and grabbed his arm. "I wouldn' do anything to that freak." Li shoved her  
off his arm and growled he didn't beleave her she was up to no good. Meilin and her   
friends starting laughing like crazy. "Do you know what you are suppost to do?"  
Meilin asked her friend. "I sure do." She smiled. The Bell rang got 1st period and   
Sakura took her seat by Madison. "Class, we will have an assembly today in about 30  
minutes.. since that is not enought time to start working we will just have free time  
til then." The teacher anncouned. "YEAAAAAAH" Cheers were heard in the class. "Sakura?  
wanna see some of the footage I got of you tring on the clothes at the mall?" Madison  
asked excited. Sakura sweatdropped but went along with it.   
  
30 Minutes Later....  
  
"OK class please leave your books here and walk to the auditorium." said the teacher.   
Sakura and Madison took there time getting there. When they finally arrive it was pretty  
packed and just a few people were moving around. "Look there are 2 seats." Madison   
pointe out to Sakura. As they headed down the isle a foot cam out and tripped Sakura.  
She stood up and as the girl was tellin to "Sorry" Then out of nowehere Sakura felt  
her skirt being yanked down from around her waste. Sakura looked down to see her white  
underpants with pink cherry blossoms being shown to the entire school. "AHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Sakura screamed and she grabbed her skirt and pulled  
it up. She ran out of there screaming loud. Madison ran after her, but not before kicking  
Meilin in the stomach. Meilin fell over sore but laughinh along with the school. Li  
was the only one who didnt get a kick out of her mean prank. Li walked to Meilin  
"What did you think you were doing? That was the meaniest thing you could do.. oh and  
for a reality check, I can't stand you I never could and please don't try to talk with   
me unless you like the cold shoulder. Meilin set in the floor in shock as Li walked  
out the door. "LI Wait, I was only having fun LIIIIIIIIIIIIII." She screamed.  
  
Meanwhile in the ladies room.... "OH MY GOD, what am I ganna do everyone saw even LI..  
oh my life just got so much worse, I never thought that was possible." Sakura was   
crying her eyes out to Madison. "SHHH it's ok they will forget about it in a few days,  
somethkng else more exciting will happen and you will be yesterdays news." Sakura sniffed  
and look at her friend "You think so?" Before she could answer there was a kock on the   
door. "Sakura, can I come in." Sakura froze in her tracks it was Li. What could he want  
to laugh at her more.. make jokes. "Yes." She finally said. "Look I am sorry for what  
happened I didn't know Meilin would go so far. Please be ok, besides.. there wasn't  
anything to be ashamed of." He trailed off blushing. Madison and Sakura looked at  
eachother as Sakura was turning a beat red. "It's ok Li I will get over this in a few  
days, besides they can't think of me forever can they?" she giggled sadly. "Well, I  
am just glad your ok and don't worry I won't let the Wench do anything else to you, cuz  
yoy certainly don't deserve it." Li said with a smile across his face and a red tint   
to him. Sakura blushed madly "Thank you Li." Then he hugged her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
Please R&R so I know how I am doing. I know how this feels, I had it done to me but  
in Chorus..Wow I felt stupid.. but the person who did it to me got made fun of more then  
I did "HAHA" 


	4. 1st Lesson

After School Sakura and Madison made a mad dash to leave so Sakura would  
not have to see anyone. "Sakura do you want to come over to my house, I  
can show you some cool footage of you." Madison smiled trying to cheer  
her friend up. Sakura smiled weakly "Sorry I have to go meet my Grandmother  
today." Madison and Sakura waved there seperate ways. Sakura came upon a  
huge house mansion type house, even bigger then Madison's. It had a   
large golden fence surrounding the yard with Cherry Blossoms decorating   
the garden. Sakura pushed the buzzer and the gate opened. She slowly  
walked toward the house and was about to knock on the huge door. "Welcome  
Mrs. Avalon," A voice called as the door opened, and a man bowed and  
gestured her to come in. "Thank you" she replied.  
  
Sakura walked in and stopped on the stop staring around the room. It was.  
huge, much bigger inside the it looked to be outside. She glanced at the  
swirling staircase with red velvet carpet on the stairs, then the large  
crystle chandlier (However u spell it), to her left was a large living  
room with a fancy cough and 2 chairs to match, on the coffee table a  
shiny tea set. "WOW!" Sakura exclaimed. "Please Miss you can have seat  
here until Your Majesty arrives." Sakura plopped down on the cough when   
she saw her grandmother gracefully walk down the stairs. "Good Afternoon,  
my dear Sakura so glad you could make it." Saura smiled. "So are you ready  
to begin your lessons?" She asked. Sakura smiled weakly "I guess."   
  
They lifted off the couch and headed toward a large ball room. "This place  
is beutiful Gradmother." Sakura exclaimed. They sat on 2 chairs. "Now I  
would like you to pratice sitting up striaght keeping you hands in your   
lap and your ankels crossed. Sakura sits as told but she sneezes hard and  
throws the whole chair backwards. "HeHe Opps" She said. Her Grandmother  
just shook her head. "Ok lets try smiling..now, you need to smiled with  
just a tiny bit of your teeth showing." Sakura grins real big and looks  
like the cheaser cat. "No no wrong smaller please." After about 15 minutes  
she finally gets it right. "Wondeful, now lets try dancing. "Dancing ME?"  
Sakura asked a little scared. "Yes you, all princess's must know how to  
dance at balls." Then a tall older man dressed in black came in. "This  
is Christoph he will be teachin you to dance."   
  
Sakura smiled as the man held out his hand for Sakura's. "You are such a  
lovly beutiful princess" He complamented her. Sakura flushed. "Now, just  
follow my lead and step 2 3 and step 2 3..wonderful you are doing a   
wonderful job." He told her until he winched in pain. "Oh I'm sorry, I  
didn't mean to step on your foot." Sakura frowned. "It's ok lets just   
try again." So they danced for well over 45 minutes. "I Got it Grandmother  
I can do it." Sakura yelled as she dance around happy. "Thats Wonderful,  
now, lets get working on your hair/makeup." "WHAT your ganna put makeup  
on me and do my hair?" Sakura asked confused. "Thats right." Sh smiled.  
"HOOEE" Sakura sweatdropped. Just then a short heavy man came in rather  
snooty looking to Sakura. "Ok where is she, I want to beutify." He looked  
at Sakura. "HMMMMM..well she is not that bad her hiar is to stringy needs  
some work she has beutiful eyes, but they must be accented Now lets   
begin shall we" He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Sorry this is a little short, I am sick and need to rest. Please R&R and  
maybe the next one will be longer. Please check out my other story  
"Back Together wint new friends" Completed and my song-fic "That boy Is  
Mine" 


	5. A New Sakura

Sakura walked out to where her grandmother was waiting with several others.  
"Wow, Princess Sakura you look wonderful!" Exclaimed Chris. Chris is the  
bodyguard and limo driver for Sakura. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror  
and gasps. (FLASHBACK) Her face was slightly pale, her hair was stringy  
and flatly hung just below her shoulders.(END FLASHBACK) But, now she  
saw someone totally different. Her face had light touch's of makeup, the  
eyeshadow brought out her emerald green eyes, her skin almost shined.  
Her hair was loose with light curls at the bottom, it had a bit more  
"Umph" to it and it now had a soft look. (Imagine Britney Spears)Sakura   
stood looking at herself in the mirror for what seemed like forever.   
  
"Well My Dear, you look very lovly." Her grandmother told her. Sakura  
was still amazed at how different she looked. "Wow, I wonder if anyone  
will know its me?" Sakura asked herself. On her way home she ran into  
Madison. "S-SAKURA??? What the heck happened to you?" She asked. Sakura  
looked at her friend sheepish. "Well, um.. my grandmother wanted me to   
do it.. she said I looked very nice." she smiled weakly. "Well Sakura,  
I love it you look wonderful, maybe even Li will notice." She said as   
she nudged Sakura's side. Sakura blushed like a mad man. "Ohh Madison,  
please Li wouldnt notice me, and we have been over this 100 times. He   
has his other friends, they are not like us." Sakura stated. Madison  
just shook her head. "Lets go walk in the park I wanna tape you walking  
near the trees K?" Madison asked starry eyed. Sakura sweardropped but  
would do anything for her friend.  
  
They finally reached a spot with lots of Sakura trees and Madison was  
telling Sakura to walk around naturally. She did as she was told and   
began to daydream in the process. While walking and not looking she smashed  
into someone. "Oh I am so sorry are you ok?" She asked looking up. She  
almost had a heart attack when she saw that loving face with the smile.   
"HHOOEEEE.I am REALLY sorry." Sakura kept saying. "It's ok it was my   
fault too, I wasnt looking where I was going." Li smiled at her. Sakura  
felt a blush creep upon her face. When she noticed she turned away fast.   
Li put his hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, you look different did you do  
something to yourself?"he asked politly. Sakura was Blushing mad but she  
had to turn around and look at him. "Yes my Grandmother wanted me to it  
so she had someone fix me up." She blurted out. "Well, I think it looks  
nice." He smiled widly at her. Just then Meilin showed up and yanked Li  
away from Sakura.   
  
Sakura stayed planted in one spot still in shock. Li had spoke to her  
told her nice things touched her and smiled at her. "HHOOEEE" "Sakura,  
hey Sakura wake up, I got it all on video tape." Madison told her happily.  
"You did, OMG I want to watch it and see how stupid I looked." "HUH,   
Sakura there is no way on earth you could look stupid." Madison fussed  
at her. Sakura just looked at her. "Well be better get going its almost  
time for dinner." Sakura said. Finally at home. "Hey Dad, I am home"  
She yelled walking in the door. "Weclome home sweety." Aiden called from  
the kitchen. Sakura stepped in and he stopped what he was doing to look   
at her. "My my Sakura, don't you look radiant." He smiled at her. "Thanks  
Dad you so Sweet." She blushed. "Dinner will be ready in 5 mintes so go   
changed." He told her. "So, Sakura what do you think you friends will   
say about this new you at school?" Her dad asked. "Well Dad my only friend  
has already seen me and she loves the way I look." She answered. Aiden  
just shook his head and smiled at her. "Well you better get to bed you   
have school tomarrow Good Night." He kissed her forhead. "Night DAD"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
Sorry it took so long, Been sick and busy. Hope you like it. R&R 


	6. Meilins turn to Shine?

Sakura woke up a bit early today. She looked round Kero was still sleeping  
in his dresser. She got up quietly and went to the bathroom to shower.   
Finally after about 15 minutes she came out and dressed for school. Kero  
woke up and almost passed out again. "WOW Sakura you are up early this is  
SOO Weird.. whats up with that?" Kero asked amazed. Sakura looked at him  
and smiled. "I am just nervouse about what people are going to say thats  
all...This is just not me and people are going to wonder." Sakura exclaimed.   
"You shouldn't worry Sakura you looked great before and you look great   
now and your personality is your best feature and that makes you shine."  
Kero told her. Sakura looked amazed at Kero.."Thank you Kero" Sakura  
said as she hugged him with a tear drop running down her face. Kero's head  
was starting to get soggy. "Sakura, you can let go of me I can't breath."  
came a squeak from her chest. "HOOEE Sorry Kero, I was just happy to hear  
you say that." She said. "Well, now you better get going or your ganna be  
late again." Kero Reminded her. "Bye Kero!" She yelled as she ran out the  
bedroom door.   
  
"Morning Dad, Morning Mom!" "Good morning sweety, did you sleep well?  
You seem to be up early." Aiden said. "I slept well Dad and I am kinda   
nervouse thats all." She replied. He smiled at her and handed her a plate.  
She ate rather fast and put on her blades. "Remeber sweety it doesnt matter  
whats on the outside its the inside that counts." Aiden told her just  
before she walked out the door. "Thanks Dad" She said as she skated down  
the sidewalk. Just then a black limo pulled up next to her and stopped.  
She came to a halt as Chris got out. "Remember Princess, I am suppost to   
pick you up to and from school." He told her. Sakura Sweatdropped she had  
totally forgot. Chris opened the door and let Sakura in. She crawled in  
and looked around. "Wow, this is very Kawaii inside." She looked around  
admiring the little TV, the lights, the cd player, the small frig. "Are  
you ready Priness?" Chris asked from the front. "I am ready but, can we  
pick up my friend Madison on the way to school please?" She asked hopeful.  
"As you wish Princess!" Came his reply.   
  
As they pulled up to Madison's door she was just about to leave school.   
She stopped and stared at the long black limo in front of her. Chris got   
out and opened the door and gestured Madison inside. She was rather schocked  
and slowly walked over when finally she saw Sakura wave from inside.   
Her eyes glistened and she ran and jumped in. "Kawaiii Sakura, this is so  
Kawaii how did you get this?" She asked excited. "Well my grandmother   
wanted me top use it." She replied with a half smile. After about 10  
minutes they were at school. Chris let them out and bowed to Sakura.  
"Have a good day Pr-uh-Miss Sakura!" he said. Sakura waved and walked .  
toward to school entrance. As always Meilin and her crew were standing   
there. Meilin had a look of discust and jealousy in her eyes as she turned  
toward Sakura and Madison. "So Avalon, who did you sleep with to get a  
ride that like to school and pay so much for a face lift huh? They must   
have been pretty desperate." She smirked. Sakura's eyes widened almost   
to the brink of tears. Just then "SMACK" was all that could be heard from  
the entire area. Sakura looked up in surprise as Madison had just left a  
nice red handprint on Meilin's face.   
  
After all the shock had worn off Sakura just started to laugh her head off.  
Madison smiled at her nice handy work. "LI Get over here and see what that  
slut did to me NOW!" she screached. Li came over with a smile on his face  
he had heard and seen everything. "Aww poor Meilin, got what she deserves  
its about time, oh and one more thing don't ever talk about Sakura or her  
friends like that understand?" Li smirked at her. "UH What your defending  
Avalon how could you I thought you loved me?" Meilin said tears starting.  
to form. Li rolled his eyes. "I have never loved you how many times do I   
have to tell you? You always assume well you know what ASSUMING does?  
It makes and Ass out of you and me." Li stated. "Fine then hand out with  
AVALON, but its over Li OVER!" She yelled as she walked off. Sakura had  
stopped laughing to hear this but started again.."Oh the look on her face  
HAHA was HAHA priceless HAHAHAHA!" Madison laughed at her friends comment.  
"So Li, you really don't like Meilin do you? Asked Madison. "Nope, never   
have, never will!" He told her. Sakura started staring at Li and not   
noticing she started to blush since he was so close to her. Li noticed  
and blushed as well. Madison held onto her camera with a huge grin on her  
face. "Those to will get together one day and its ganna be soon!" she   
tought to herself. 


	7. Li AND Pizza?

During school Meilin was eyeing Sakura and Madison non-stop. "Man, I wish   
she would stop looking at me.. I am about ready to knock her out myself."  
Sakura told Madison. Finally the end of school came and Sakura was so glad  
to get out. "You going to your Grandma's again today?" Madison asked Sakura.  
"Yup, she wants to see me as much as possible before she leaves I guess."   
"Well, I guess I will see you later then Sakura?" Waved Madison as she headed  
toward her house. "YEA, Later!" She called back. Finally Sakura arrived at  
her Grandmother's. "Well, My Dear Sakura, how was your day?" She asked.   
"Oh it was well..... pretty good!" Sakura smiled wickedly. "I want to tell  
you that I am pleased with your lesson's and I think you are ready. We will  
be having a ball this Friday and there you must annouce if you wish to be  
Princess or not." Her Grandmother told her. "Wow Really, Can my friends come?"  
Sakura asked. "Of corse dear, are you going to have a date?" Sakura blushed   
madly. "Well, uhh-I dont think so." She stammered. "That's a shame well if  
you do happen to find one please let me know." "I will" Sakura told her still  
blushing madly.   
  
"Sakura would you like to show me the town?" Asked her grandma. "Really,  
you wanna like hang out with me?" Sakura beemed. "Well I would love to as   
you put it *like hang out with you*" She stiffled a laugh. They took a   
pink convertable and she let Sakura drive. "I am taking you to eat some   
pizza, that is something us teenagers love" Sakura said. "Pizza? That sounds  
lovly." They pulled in the lot and got out. As they walked in there was a  
bunch of teenagers eating pizza, playing video games, and talking. "So this  
is where the young people hang out?" Asked her grandmother. "Yup, either   
here or they go to the movies." Repleid Sakura. They sit and Sakura orders  
a large pepperoni and greenpepper pizza and 2 cokes. While waiting for the  
pizza they decided to play some games. "Lets try this one Teenage Mutant  
Ninja Turtles its pretty cool." Sakura suggested. They put there coins in and  
starting playing..they were doing pretty good at killing of the foot soldiers.  
"Ahh Grandma get him shoot him yeah.. oh no watch out for the ball rolling  
down the stairs.. ahhh he got me nooo... you'll die now!" Sakura screamed  
as she pounded on the buttons and joystick.   
  
Finally after 15 minutes of combat the game was over. So they decided to   
take a seat and chow down on pizza. "Yum, this is very good." her Grandma   
told her. Just then Sakura started to blush madly toward the entrance.   
"Sakura, are you feeling ok you look feverish?" her Grandma asked a bit   
concerned. "No-I-I-a-a-am fi-fine." Sakura stuttered. Her Grandmother didn't  
beleave her and turned to see what she was so fasincated about. She saw a  
young man about Sakura's age with light brown hiar and beutiful alburn eyes.  
"My my Sakura he is rather handsom is he a friend of yours" she asked. Sakura  
blushed and looked down. "Not really a friend I guess I do know him from   
school his name is Li Syaoron." she answered. Her granmother smiled and   
gestured toward Li he saw her and came over. "Would you like to have a seat  
and enjoy this great pizza with us? Mr. Syaoron?" Sakura's grandmother asked,   
He nodded and thanked her then took a seat next to Sakura and blushed as he  
said "Hello" Sakura turned to him and smiled and nodded trying to hide her   
blush.  
  
A few minutes of silence and Sakura's Grandmother chimed in. "So have you  
know Sakura long?" she asked. Li shook his head "Well, I have seen her around  
school but just recently starting becoming her friend." he blushed. Sakura  
almost shot coke out her nose at what she just heard Li say about them   
becoming friends. "Are you ok Sakura?" Li asked. Sakura reddend and smiled.  
"Yes, I am fine it just went down the wrong pipe and I choked thats all."   
she answered with a sheepish grin. Her grandmother started to laugh at bit  
at Sakura's antics which became a chaine reaction. Li was laughing which   
made Sakura blush but she also joined in the laughter. After a few minutes of  
laughing Li and Sakura if he wanted to play a game of air hockey. She told  
him she would and went to put the coins in. Li had put his hand infront of   
hers and put his coins in, making there hands touch. They both blushed and  
went to an end of the table. Sakura's grandmother stood on the side and watched  
for she had never seen such a game. Li called "Ready...1..2..3...GO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok here is the long awaited next chapter. I am not sure when the next one   
will be posted. I have dental surgery coming up soon.. so I am scared to   
death and wont be thinking right... and who knows how long it will take to   
recover. So enjoy please R&R 


	8. The Date

*WACK* went the puck back and forth between Sakura and Li. Everytime Li would  
hit the puck to her side of the table she was very fast and knocked it back  
at him but, he was also fast. "This game is going nowhere fast, I need to do  
something" Thought Sakura. She smiled a sly smile and glaned at Li. He looked  
at her and she smiled and batted her eyes, just a bit. This made Li melt and   
he lost track of the game. Then *WAMB* the puck flew into Li's gaol and Sakura  
cheered loadly bring Li back from la la land. Finally he realized what she had  
done. He smiled at her and said "Uh-Huh I see how you are, well 2 can play this  
game." Then he winked at her. "HHOOEE" Sakura mummbled. Sakura knew she had   
to be very casreful cuz Li was ganna try being sneaky like she had just done.   
Sakura was concintrating hard on the puck so she wouldn't miss a hit and she   
tried to avoid looking at Li. He noticed her avoiing eye contact so he had a   
new plan. "Sakura!" Li said low and suductivly. This made Sakura look up in   
surprise, and the next thing she knew *PLUNK* "HHOOEEE...You got me that time."  
She smiled at Li who had a very large grin upon his face.   
  
After playing for almost 30 more minutes Sakura finally won buy 1 point. Li  
was rather amazed. "Wow, no one has ever beaten me at air hockey." Li stated.  
They went back to the table and talked for a few moments when Li asked them  
if they wanted to go see a movie. Sakura was excited and asked her Granmother  
if she wanted to go. "No dear, I need to get home and tent to some matters at   
hand but, you go and have a wonderful time and make sure you tell me all about   
it tomarrow." She answered. Sakura was happy she understood. "Ok grandma, I   
will talk to you tomarrow then." With that Sakura and Li left the pizza parlor  
and went to his car. He drove a dark blue (my fav color) BMW. He opened the  
door for Sakura to get in. She blushed at this jestered and smiled at him as   
he closed the door and went to his side. "So are you ready?" he asked. "Yes"  
So they drove to the movies. They got up to the counter and Li asked "What  
do you want to see?" Sakura looked over the list and thought very hard. "HMM  
lets see....umm......A Walk To Remember?" asked Sakura (I have never seen   
this movie so I wont talk about any of it) "Ok then, 2 tickets to A Walk to  
Remeber please." Li said to the cashier.   
  
They got into the theater and went to the snack stand. "What would you like?"  
ask Li "Just some pop-corn and a Coke please." She said. Li got to   
the counter and ordered. "I need a large bag pop-corn and a large Coke with  
2 straws please." He said. Sakura looked amazed she thought to herself. "We  
are ganna share a drink and pop-corn wow, maybe he likes me.. No Sakura don't  
even think like that your still the outcast you bakb." Sakura frowned at her  
own thoughts. Li took notice to this and asked "Whats the matter?" Sakura   
put on a smile and waved her hands infront of her "Nothing, I was um... just  
thinking this is ganna be a sad movie and i might cry so I better get some   
extra napkins." She blurted. Li didnt beleave her but he accepted her answer  
and got there food and started toward the rooms. A tall man took the tickets  
and told them "To the left theater 6." They went left and found the theater 6  
and went inisde. "Lets see in the back Li I dont want people to see me if I do   
bust into tears." Sakura laughed as she pointed to the back seats. Li smiled   
at her and gestured into the row. They set in the middle last row waiting for   
the movie to start.   
  
After about 5 minutes the curtains came back and the previews started. It was  
quiet but you could here Sakura whipstering her herself "Oh I want to see that..  
oh and that too.. oh man that looks good." to almost all the previews. Li just  
chuckled at her. Finally the movie started and they set back eating pop-corn.  
Li and Sakura reached into the bag at the same time and their hands brushed   
together. They both blushed and pulled there hands away. They felt akward so  
they just sat some more not reaching for the food. There was the first romantic  
part in the movie and Sakura started to tear up. Li saw her and offered her a   
napkin which she smiled and took. While she was dapping her eyes Li slowly put  
his arm around Sakura's shoulders. At first she stiffened but then relaxed and  
smiled at him. He smiled back with his rare smiled and shinung amber eyes. Sakura  
put her head on his shoulder and got comfy. After a few minutes her stomach   
growled and Li laughed a bit then took a some pop-corn and put a peice in her   
mouth. She smiled as he fed her more. "Wow i sure am loving this, I could really  
get use to this kind of treatment." Sakura thought. "Wow, she is so beutiful and  
sweet, I love the way her jaw moves when she chews oh shut up Li you old corn  
ball!" Li thought to himself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What will come if this new affection? How will this date end? R&R So I can   
write another chapter for you :P   
  
I Wanna thank some friends for pushing me to write this chapter..  
Lady Tomoyo  
Dusk-Magic13  
Icerose82  
  
I also wanna thank EVERYONE who has left a Possitive review... Thanks a   
million!!!! 


	9. Who's Kero?

The movie was over and Sakura was sniffling and wiping her eyes. "That was such  
a wonderful movie." Sakura said softly. Li handed her a napkin to dry the  
tears that were running down here cheek. "That was a good movie." He replied.  
"But, you there beside me was MUCH better!" He thought to himself. They were  
outside heading to Li's car and talking when they heard a very familiar voice.  
"LIIIIII, What are you doing in public with that... that THING?" Meiling cried.  
Li got angry "Look just leave us be, we need a little peace and quiet." Li told  
her. Meiling smirked and threw her arms around his. "Give me a peice and I'll be  
quiet!" She said. Li almost puked at that thought and shoved her away. Sakura  
looked at her in disbeleaf. Out of nowhere Sakura screamed at her. "Look, Skank  
Li doesnt want sloppy seconds cuz, we all know you have been with EVERY guy in   
school!" Li was totally in shock as was Meiling. "Wow Avalon, I didn't know you   
had it in you." Meiling huffed at Sakura. With that she walked off with her friends.   
  
In Li's car they headed toward Sakura's house. It was very silent on the way there.  
They reached her house and Li opened her door and walked her to the door. They   
stood there for a few moments before Sakura broke the silence. "Would you like  
to come in? My dad is on a trip and no one is here." Li thought for a moment and  
decided to go in. They stopped by the kitchen first and Sakura grabbed some snacks  
and tea to take upstairs. She led him to her room and opened the door. He went in  
and Sakura told him to seat on the bed while she put the tray down. But, in the  
bottom dresser was a little beast with his nose twitching. "YUM, cake I smell   
cake." he said and with that he flew out onto the desk. Li stopped and staired  
at the stuffed animal. "What is that thing Sakura?" he asked. "What thin...?"  
She was cut off when she turned around and saw Kero chowing down on cake. "KERO!"  
she shreaked. "Huh? What? why did you yell Sakura?" Kero said as he looked around.  
He stopped when he saw Li. "Uh-Oh I am so dead." he thought to himself. "UMM..  
He is uhhhh......well... you see..... he is Kero Guardain Beast of the Seal."   
Sakura studdered to get that out.   
  
A few minutes of silence Li asked "What is he the guardain off?" Sakura sweatdropped.  
She was hoping he wouldnt ask. "Well you see it started when I was 11 I was in   
my basement and this book called to me.......then I changed them into Sakura cards."  
she had told him the entire story. His mouth hung open like he was trying to   
catch flies. "That is really very cool you know I have never known anyone with   
magic before." He said after he absorbed everything in. Sakura sighed in releaf.  
She thought for sure he was ganna call her some kind of freak and run for his life.  
"Oh, and please don't tell anyone..Madison already knows but thats it" she pleaded.  
"Don't worry your secrest is safe with me..on one condition." He stated. Sakura  
got a little scared "What is that condition?" He smiled "You have to do on a date  
with me tomarrow sound fiar?" He looked into her deep green eyes. Sakura smiled  
and jumped at him with a huge hug. "I take that as a yes then?" he asked. Sakura  
nodded ehr head in responce. Kero started to glare at Li from the desk. "Um Sakura?  
Why is that stuffed animal glaring at me?" ask Li. "DON'T CALL ME A STUFFED   
ANIMAL YOU BAKA GAKI!!!!" Kero yelled.   
  
Sakura stood between the 2 glaring fools. "OK stop it both of you, Kero Li and I   
are friends and you will just have to live with that got it? And Li Kero is my   
guardian so he will always be with me, so I hope you can learn to get along or   
atleast tolerate him?" Sakura said with her hands in front of her hoping they   
would agree. "FINE!" They both said in unison. Sakura smiled and sweatdropped.   
"Soo, where did you go tonight Sakura?" Asked Kero trying to be nice. "Li took   
me to a movie it was sooooo sad I cried." Sakura told him with a slight tear drop  
in her eye. Kero chuckled a bit "That sounds just like my Sakura." Sakura fell   
back anime style. "Wow its getting late I should be getting home." Li pointed out.   
It was already 11 O'Clock. "Yea your right I will walk you to the door." She said  
They left the room and headed down the steps. Once they reached the door they   
stopped. "Well Li, I had a really good time I can't wait for tomarrow." Sakura  
said as a slight blush crept onto her cheeks. "I had a wonderful time also, you  
are the most fun person to hang out with, a whole lot better then Meiling." He  
looked down at the floor. Sakura was staring at him hard and he looked up when he  
did his face was just an inch from Sakura's. They began to move closer and closer  
then "SAKURA Hurry Up I want more SNACKS!!!!" Kero Yelled as he was coming down  
stairs. Sakura and Li both backed up and Li took his leave down the porch. "BYE"  
Sakura yelled and waved. "See you tomarrow." He replied and flashed her one last   
heart melting smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry it took so long, I keep getting writers block LOL. I will try to make the  
next chapter sooner. Thanks again all who have reviewed. Feel free to email me  
anytime. :) 


	10. Newest Notes!

HIYA ALL!!!  
  
I am sooooooooooo sorry its been this darn long... Yes way way to long!  
  
I have been tryin to update.. I had a chapter ready but then I started  
  
going through a devorce (YAH) Soo.. it got lost.. anyway I will be   
  
workin on this again.. I feel horrid for makin you all way so long!!!   
  
I luv ya ALl!!  
  
Next chapter hopefully within a week!! Sagoi!!!!! 


End file.
